Sand Land
by Caaorn
Summary: Chris Redfield, accused for murder, is put in Riverwall. A hidden prison facility under the surveillence of the government. Those in Riverwall are used for experimentation...what use does Riverwall have for Chris? And how does Umbrella mix into it? Ch.3!
1. Prologue

Sand Land

Chris A. Le

DISCLAIMER: I do not own RE.

Prologue

"Mr. Redfield. Never thought I'd see you again." Albert Wesker said tauntingly. Chris frowned, clenching his fists, "Did you think...when Umbrella disappeared...I would as well? Let me tell you something, Umbrella...was just a cover. Want to see what you've really been fighting all these years?" Wesker pulled off his shades, revealing his blood-red pupils, "The government." Chris's eyes widened.

"...That's impossible." Chris replied, shaking his head, "It's not true."

"Can you tell me...who you handed over to the government for safe-keeping in this incident? Miss Jill Valentine, right?" Wesker stepped aside, letting Chris view the area before him. He was in some sort of interrogation room, it was very simple. There was even a one-way mirror. But there, sitting before him, was Jill. Her face badly bruised and her body covered in scars. A piece of duct-tape kept her from speaking.

"You...son of a bitch!" Chris tried to lunge out of his chair, but the metal rings around his wrists and ankles kept him down.

"Don't worry...she's not dead. I thought it'd be more dramatic...if you died together." Wesker un-holstered a 9MM Handgun, aiming it at Jill, "It'd be even better if I could see the great Chris Redfield cry." He fired.

One

"What a spin you've taken." Edward Ames said jokingly as he circled Chris. Christopher Redfield, clad in his prison uniform, sat in Rockwall. A base used by the United States Government to contain criminals that had been sentenced to death, but had not truly been killed. These men were dangerous murderers, kept in Rockwall for various reasons. Experimentation was one of the main reasons. But Chris Redfield was kept for a different reason. Two years after the fall of Umbrella, Chris went lunatic. Claiming that Umbrella was still running, that the whole thing had been an extraordinary show. When a few men from the government tried to calm him, he killed them. Slaughtered them. Ripped them limb from limb. He was to receive the chair. But his hatred for Umbrella showed the government that he could be of further use. For operations against Albert Wesker, who had slipped through the government's hands and into safety. They planned to use Chris as some sort of suicide agent.

"A spin?" Chris asked, slightly delusional from the dose of drug they had given him.

"You were in the Airforce and the Raccoon City section of S.T.A.R.S. and now you're a cold-blooded killer."

"I'm...no...I'm no killer." Chris said slowly, glancing up at Edward.

"Ah, don't say that. We want you to be. Does the name Albert Wesker ring a bell?" Chris's eyes widened,

"Is he alive?" Chris asked.

"So you do know him...well, you should...he was your captain at one point...wasn't he?"

"Is he alive!" Chris asked more forcefully.

"Calm down, Mr. Redfield." Edward said, turning to face Chris.

"Is he alive or not!" Chris lunged at Edward, tackling him. The two slid across the slick floor of the interrogation room. Chris grabbed Edward by the neck and smashed his fist into Edward's smug face. He could feel his nose break beneath his fist. The doors flew open and two heavily armed men threw Chris off the terrified man. They threw him against the wall and began to beat him until Edward called for a stop.

"That...violence...can be better used." Ed said, blood running from his nose, "We are sending you on a mission to kill Wesker. Refuse...and others suffer." Chris spat.

"Explain." Chris said, pushing the guards aside as he stood.

"You are to operate solo. We've found Wesker's new base of operations. He's in Iraq, shielded by the terrorists. He promises them a weapon of mass destruction...and they will get it if we don't stop them."

"Any specs on the weapon?" Chris asked.

"None. We sent another agent before you, to retrieve data...to probe. But she was captured and possibly killed. So...we rely on you. You don't even have to retrieve the damned thing...just kill Albert so he can't continue his research."

"Sounds good...you didn't even need to threaten me, ya know. But I'll have to refuse." Chris said, frowning, "I'd rather have gotten the chair then ever have to deal with that stuff again." Ed sighed,

"So...you saw through my threat." Ed smirked, wiping the blood from his face, "It's no matter. You'll do as we say."

"What makes you think that?"

"On entry to Rockwall, all prisoners...receive a device. We plant it on the brain, understand?" Ed tapped his scrawny skull, "For any reason, should we need to trigger it...the following effects ensue. You become...sort of like...a robot. Controllable. Free will dosen't mean anything to you anymore. Would you rather carry this out, with your body still yours? Or would you rather let us have your body?"

"Son of a bitch." Chris muttered.

"When you wake up...you'll be in a chopper heading for Iraq. Good luck." Ed smirked as one of the guards smashed his fist into Chris's face, knocking him out clean.

-

Ok, first chapter. The start of many revelations to be found by Mr. Redfield. Lots of mysteries were opened here and some clues to relationships and so on...pay close attention. If you've played the games and watched the movies, you should see something...it's really hard so don't be suprised if you can't find it:p Keep reading and you'll figure out what it is! Two reviews get's you the next chapter. That's my policy. :p


	2. Crimson Sand

Sand Land

Chris A. Le

Disclaimer: I do not own RE.

Chapter One - Crimson Sands

Edward Ames lightly touched his nose, squinting in pain. A temporary patch up had been applied, but Ed had been refused hospital acess. The mission at hand was far too important, was what the higher-ups had said. He cursed them...hated every last one of them.

"Sir...call coming in." His secretary said, stepping into his office.

"Transfer it over." Ames said, scooping his phone off it's cradle. He held the phone up to his ear and a familiar voice began to speak. A voice he feared.

"Mr. Ames, I assume that Redfield is on his way?" Ed gulped, choosing his words carefully. This man was dangerous.

"Yes sir...in fact, he should be at the drop point by now."

"Very good...and why are you still in your office?" Ames was taken aback. He was being watched.

"I apologize. I'll head over to the Mission Room immediatly." Ames said quickly.

"You are to stay there, understand? Watch Redfield at all times. If you want to eat, you get a secretary to get your food. You need to use a facility, you do it in a damn bag. You aren't to leave that room."

"Right." Ed replied, nodding as if the man could see him. The man gave a sigh and hung up. Ames threw his phone down,

"Douchebag. Bet anything it's a fake accent." Ames grabbed his coat and began heading for the Mission Room. It was a silly name, but to the point. When a mission went underway, the agent was usually equipped with a camera somewhere on their body. It was small and usually well-hidden. It was never found by the enemy.Along with this small piece of equipment, Ames had equipped Redfield quite weakly. An earpiece that was standard for any agent, a 9MM with plenty of ammunition, rations, an equipment bag and a standard combat knife. Ames smirked at the thought of Redfield actually survivng the ordeal all the way to the end. It was not likely. He threw open the double doors leading into the large room, the Mission Room. A large screen displaying the output of the camera was set up at the far-end of the room. Desks and computers were variously set-up through the room. The computers displayed a smaller version of the camera output and also would receive the agent's current status and radio transmissions. Each computer had it's own Frequency. Ames took a seat at a more centered desk and leaned back in the chair, watching the screen. As he had perceived, Redfield had already been dropped off. He was in a small hut in a deserted village, still knocked out as the status bar showed. Ames yawned,

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" His secretary asked, stepping in.

"Nah, I don't want to have to take a piss." Ames replied. The secretary, confused, stepped out.

-

Chris blinked.

"The hell?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes. He let his hand drop to beneath his nose, where a line of dry blood rested. He rubbed it off, annoyed, "Is that how they treat all their agents?" Chris asked himself.

"Just you." A voice said. At first, Chris questioned his sanity. Then he realized that he was wearing an earpiece, probablyslipped on while he was knocked out.

"What's your name anyway?" Chris asked, rubbing his head.

"Edward Ames. Don't be ill about our earlier encounter...I had no intention of being so rude. The situation simply called for it."

"Stop the crap. Don't try to be nice to me. I know your kind all too well." Chris replied sharply. Edward laughed.

"Well, aren't we intelligent." Chris examined his new attire. He wore a sort of skin-tight body suit, yet it had short sleeves. He wore cargo pants along with a pair of muddy boots.

"So...you stripped me down bare? Enjoy it?" Chris asked jokingly. Edward laughed again.

"Comedian, are we? Anyway, there should be an equipment bag near you. Check it, it's got your supplies." Indeed, there was a black bag resting not far from Chris. He sauntered over to it and scooped it up, spilling the contents out on the dusty floor. A handgun, a combat knife, a canteen, packaged foods, and several clips of ammo.

"You're sending me into a war-torn nation...with barely any supplies?" Chris asked, astonished.

"...This is a low-budget mission. Your failure is expected, sadly." Chris became infuriated.

"You're...you...you just sent me out here to die?"

"Think of it as your...execution. Just glorified. Who knows...there's that small chance you complete the objective we assigned you." Ames said coolly.

"Well...I just might be a bit smarter then you think." Chris felt like smashing the earpiece to add to the dramatic effect, but he thought better of it. He needed this man, he needed to stay in contact with someone. Chris grabbed the clips, a total of ten, off the floor. He shoved them in his large pockets. It was sloppy, but he didn't have a Utility Belt; as he liked to call it. He shoved the packaged foods and canteen into the bag and slung it around his shoulder. The knife was in a sheath that wrapped around his shoulder. He decided to wear it with the knife in the back, so he could easily reach back and pull it out. Lastly, he scooped up the 9MM.

"Fully equipped now?" Ames asked.

"Yeah...give me some intel on the area." Chris said, turning the safety on his weapon off.

"Well...it's a desert with plenty of villages here and there. The army itself has charged through these villages, so you may find some left behind equipment. These were Terrorist Villages, mind you. They had cleared out the villages and took up refuge, hoping to stop the army's advance by foot. But...to no use. The army is equipped with a Bio Weapon that kills instantly. It's quite grand actually."

"Bio Weapon? Are there side-effects? Explain this weapon to me." Chris asked, now afraid to leave the small hut. Fear of what rested outside...

"Well, it kills once breathed in. It travels by air, but fades after ten minutes of use. So there's no chance of you being affected by this weapon as the army passed your current location two weeks ago."

"No side effects? No...coming back to life? Something like that?" Chris asked.

"...I wonder if Rockwall was the right place for you? Maybe the crazy house would have been better. Nothing like that happens. Raccoon City was a bunch of...I dunno. But it will never happen again." Ames said confidently. Chris nodded,

"Right then." He opened the flaps of the tent to see bodies littering the grounds around him, "Shoot...these guys smell. They're rotting out here." Chris said, stepping fully out of the hut. It was dead silent...then, suddenly, a man lying a few feet ahead of him twitched. A moan escaped the half-decayed mouth.

"Dear God in Heaven..." Ames whispered, as the man began to stand.

"Not again...not this bull...NOT AGAIN!" Chris raised his firearm and fired, the bullet piercing the man between the eyes. He continued to get up, "Get some damn specs on the weapon the government is using." Chris said, backing away into the tent.

"R...right away." Ames said. Chris took a deep breath. He was in Sand Land...where all his nightmares would come true.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy them deeply, as most people do. :p To answer your question, yes, this is my version of Resident Evil 5. The desert enviroment and everything about it...just made me fall in love with it. So after much consideration and thinking, I created a very intricate storyline for RE5. I hope you enjoy it and continue to enjoy it! Policy stands though, two reviews. :p


	3. Mirage

Sand Land

Chris A. Le

Disclaimer: I do not own RE.

Chapter 2 - Mirage

Edward Ames eyes were still wide open as he opened files upon files, as many as his Classification would allow.

"I...got something." Ames said suddenly.

"Tell me what you have." Chris replied, his voice shaky.

"According to these documents, the virus was originally retrieved from the Umbrella HQ during a...covert raid after the Indefinite Suspension of Business Decree was issued."

"Covert raid?" Chris mumbled, "Keep talking." Ames shook his head and took a deep breath, astonished by the revelations he was pulling up.

"They recovered the virus and..." The door behind Ames opened, his secretary stepping in.

"Sir, you have a visitor." Ames glanced back at her,

"Keep him in the Lobby, I'm working." Ames said, frowning.

"Oh, I'd rather come in now." A voice called from behind the secretary. The door opened further...Edward Ames' jaw dropped.

-

"Ed? Edward?" Chris frowned, "Ames?" No reply. Chris cursed as he heard the moans that had been coming from outside come closer. He backed up against the far wall of the hut, slowly sliding to the floor. His legs were weak, the drug they had applied earlier was still in effect. The flaps burst open and a horde of the carriers stormed in, at least ten. And they all looked hungry. Chris weakly held his firearm up and fired a shot. It pelted one of the carriers in the chest, but other then a few drops of blood, it had no effect. Chris took aim again, but the bullet went astray and failed to hit any of the carriers, "Ames, you jackass." Chris mumbled, letting the weapon drop. When the gun hit the sandy floor, a gunshot rang out. Chris questioned a discharge from the gun hitting the floor, but figured otherwise when he saw one of the carriers hit the floor. It was impossible for the 9MM to kill in one hit, much less actually hit the target. His thoughts were confirmed when a woman charged into the room, a .50 Desert Eagle in one hand and a combat knife in the other. With three rapid shots, three more carriers fell. This caught their attention. They changed course and began marching towards her. She looked at Chris,

"I would find some cover!" She called. Chris took hold of the small wooden table next to him and weakly tossed it in front of him. He knew what she was planning. She began sprinting towards him, a grenade in hand. She bit the cap off, tossed it behind her, and dove behind the table next to Chris. The impact shook the hut, the straw ceiling caving in. Chris shut his eyes and shielded his face. Time moved slowly as he lay there, unable to move. Both paralyzed by the drug and the mass amount of straw piled atop him, "Fun, huh?" The girl's voice said.

"Kidding?" Chris replied, spitting several pieces of straw out of his mouth. He opened his eyes to see her shoveling the straw off him with her arms. She was nothing short of stunning. Shoulder-length blonde hair accompanyed by dazzling emerald eyes and complemented by a perfect complexion. He shrugged it off, women gave him enough trouble as it was. With mostly all the straw now shoved aside, she reached into an equipment bag similar to his and produced a syringe, "You...you're the government agent that failed?" Chris asked.

"Is that what they said? More like defected." She said, kneeling next to him and pouring some sort of liquid from a vial into the syringe.

"Why defect? And what's that you're putting in me?"

"It's a long story and this will counter the drug in your body." She said with a smile.

"How do you have something like that?" Chris asked, frowning.

"All will be explained in due time." She said impatiently, shoving the needle into his arm.

"You'd make a horrible nurse." Chris said, gritting his teeth. She gave him another smile, this one taunting. She injected the liquid and tossed the syringe. Chris still felt paralyzed.

"It'll take a few hours to have an effect...come on." She grabbed his arm and began to drag him across the burning hotsand.

"I can probably walk." Chris said, gritting his teeth.

"That would be better, wouldn't it? But I'm going to bet you can't." And so, in this fashion, they moved to another hut. The village was built around a well. It was small and there were only about ten huts.

When she finally dragged him into the next hut, which was only about 5 feet from the last, she collapsed into a bed in the corner. Chris lay half inside the house, his legs still baking in the sun outside.

"Mind pulling me in the rest of the way?" Chris asked, smirking. She groaned,

"Live with it. You know what? You're fat." She joked, not moving from the bed.

"And you're immature." Chris shot back. Some feeling returned to his legs and he managed to kick himself the rest of the way in. The two rested in silence for a while. But the girl broke the silence.

"My name is Belle. Belle Reverant."

"Chris Redfield. Mind explaining the story to me now?" Chris asked.

"I was sent here to kill Albert Wesker. But...as I kept going, there were people not fully killed by the virus. People that had been deformed."

"Carriers?"

"Not fully. They were half-way. See, what I found is that to become a 'zombie' the virus has to kill you first. Now, the virus affects blood types. When breathed in it fuses with the blood stream and sort of creates 'bad blood'. One blood type is immune, partly, to the virus. AB. Now, when those who are of that blood type are fused with the virus, it effects them halfway. I'm no scientist so I can't clarify this, but they don't die. They don't want blood or anything like that. They get seriously...messed up. Like people affected by radiation. It's enough to make you disgusted at what our country is doing." Chris closed his eyes and took the information in. It wasn't enough to make him defect, though he **was** sick of the United States at this point. Using Umbrella's unstable virus as a weapon, it was foolish, "You awake still?" Chris didn't respond. Belle fell quiet and the two rested in peace, unaware of the chaos that many others faced.

-

Ames wiped the blood from his mouth. Now he had some broken teeth to add to his list of injuries. He kept his place on the floor, his face a bloodied mess. He gazed up at the man he so fully hated,

"I didn't think you'd go snooping. In about five minutes...you're entire life will change. Enjoy your last moments." With those cruel words, the man turned to leave. A few minutes after he had left, his secretary rushed in.

"Sir...are you alright?" She was a sweet girl...he smiled up at her.

"I'm fine. Go...leave." Ames said kindly, hoisting himself up. She frowned,

"I can get Medical Attention...who was that man?" Something went off in Ame's head. It felt like claws wrapping around his brain...squeezing. He twitched, his mouth gaping. Blood dripped to the carpet floor, his eyes bulging, "S-sir!" The girl backed away, frightened.

"Wait." Ames said, his voice raspy. He looked at her with his large eyes.

"Sir, I'll get help." She said, turning quickly. Both in fear and worry. Before she could step away, Ames lunged forward. He grabbed her waist and sank his teeth into her neck. She screamed, the taste of her blood filling his mouth. It was...the best thing he'd ever tasted. He threw her against one of the desks and wrappedone handaround her neckand the other ran up her smooth leg.He pushed her down on the desk and continued to devour her. She screamed...and screamed...and screamed. The sound was as satisfying as the blood he drank, the flesh he ate. The man returned to the room, smirking as he watched the scene unfold. He shut the door and locked it, though it wasn't needed. This man was in his complete control. The screams stopped.

-

Chris Redfield awoke to Ames' voice.

"Redfield." Ames said, his voice a bit raspier then before.

"The hell happened to you?" Chris asked, sitting up. Then he realized he had complete function of his body once again. He flexed to get complete feeling back.

"I got held up, my secretary had a fatal accident." Chris got to his feet and sauntered over to the bed. Belle was still asleep, a look of displeasure on her gentle features. A nightmare, Chris thought.

"Let's not get into details." Chris said, leaving the hut so he could speak loudly, "I ran into the other agent."

"That so? Off her." Ames said simply.

"Why? What's she done?" Chris asked, playing the idiot card. Ames didn't have to know that he knew about her defection. Maybe Ames didn't know either. Maybe he had taken her for dead.

"She's a defected agent. She's practically a terrorist. Off her." A shock hit Chris from behind, a literal shock. What felt like a hundred thousand bolts of electricity surged through his body, his eyes bulging. Then it was over. Chris whirled around and drew his pistol in one quick movement. He forced the gun against Belle's gut and turned the safety off.

"The hell did you do that for?" Chris said angrily, his finger twitching.

"You're wired. The camera that was on you, burnt out. The bug that has the potential to control your body, burnt out. Earpiece, burnt out. Everything they planted on you pretty much, burnt out. They've got nothing on you, you're a free man." Belle said quietly. Chris smirked, she was smart. He flicked the safety back on and holstered the weapon. If this wasn't such a terrible situation, this could have been considered a romantic moment. The moon, unclouded, shone brightly as the two gazed at eachother. She leaned forward, Chris knew what she expected. He leaned forward and stopped just as he could feel her breath on his face,

"It's night-time, get some more sleep and we move as soon as the sun shows." Chris said. Belle rolled her eyes,

"You don't know anything about romance, do you?" She said tauntingly as she returned into the hut. Chris sighed,

"Romance. It's almost as bad as Umbrella." Chris mumbled, turning and heading into the hut as well.

-

Ames sat in shock. Everything was gone. His screen had nothing on but the cheesy sunflower wallpaper put up by the last idiot working on the computer. Without a main objective in his now simple mind, Ames began to grow mad. He wasn't the only one.

"Send a group in to take care of this. Forget Redfield and Reverant. I don't give a damn anymore. Just shoot them and have it over with. It's too much of a risk now." Ames stayed where he was, still in shock. He looked disgusting with the dried blood around his mouth, his broken nose, and his two front teeth missing, "Get working!" The man slammed a fist into Ames' head, which exploded upon contact. Flesh and chunks off his skull splattered the room. The man frowned and scooped up the phone, pushing Edward's body aside. He placed a call. Another call. Then he set the phone back on it's receiver and glanced down at the headless body. He laughed. Blood was so comical to him.

Author's note: I dunno, something between Chris and Belle may spark up. But Chris is too torn up about his past that he dosen't want to love anyone anymore. Meanwhile, with Ames dead, someone else is taking the reins. Who is it?Oh and if you'rewondering why the'Ames eats Secretary' scene seemed sexual,it's becausethis virus is in a way related to Dracula. And if you know Dracula, it's a sign of opressed sexual desires. :pThis won't be turned into an M story but uhhh...there will be some references to Dracula as the virus unfolds.Sorry this update took awhile. I've made two different versions, both quite upsetting. Now, two reviews will get you the next!


End file.
